¿De quién fue la idea?
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: —Que conste que fue idea de las tías, macho. —Dice. —¿Qué fue idea suya?. Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre del Torneo Entre Distritos En La arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.


Disclaimer: A menos que Suzanne Collins me regale los Juegos del Hambre por Navidad, los derechos siguen siendo suyos, aunque yo me conformaría con Finnick o Johanna.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre del "Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena", del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera".

La palabra a usar está en negrita.

—_—

Me despierto con un rayo de sol calentándome los párpados. Me desperezo poco a poco dentro de la diminuta cabaña que habíamos confeccionado los profesionales, que consiste en varias ramas gruesas apoyadas contra un árbol. Sorprendentemente, anoche cabíamos tres, mientras el cuarto montaba guardia.

Me arrastro hasta fuera, porque la choza no es demasiado grande y voy a reunirme con mis aliados profesionales. Los hermanos del 1, Chasmere y Gloss, y Enobaria están sentados a pocos metros, comiendo frutos secos a modo de almuerzo.

Camino hacia ellos y me dejo caer junto a mi compañera de distrito. Cashmere se atraganta con los frutos una milésima de segundo,tan poco tiempo que creo que me lo he imaginado.

Cojo un puñado de uvas, colocadas sobre una amplia oja entre los cuatro. Enobaria tose y suena como si tratara de ocultar una risa sospechosa. Frente a mí, Cashmere trata de disimular la agitación de sus hombros. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Gloss sonríe, sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es el chiste? —Refunfuño.

A las mujeres se les escapan unas risitas de adolescentes, cosa que me da muy mala espina. Gloss suelta una breve carcajada de suficiencia desde el fondo de la garganta.

—No hay ningún chiste, macho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—No pasa nada. —Responde su hermana, pasándose la mano por la frente y el pelo.— Solo comíamos algo antes de salir a cazar tributos.

Miro a Enobaria. Sé que tendremos que matarnos entre nosotros tarde o temprano, pero de momento, confío en ella para guardarme las espaldas. Tiene una amplia sonrisa en la cara, mostrando sus afilados y relucientes dientes. Ella desvía la mirada a Gloss. Un escalofrío sube por mi espalda. No se habrán aliado para acabar conmigo antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?

De repente estoy alerta. Los frutos secos que masticaba se vuelven pesados y difíciles de tragar. La forma en que los tres comparten miradas significativas no me gusta nada. Calculo el tiempo que me costará llegar hasta mi lanza, todavía dentro de la choza. ¡Menudo error de principiante! Mira que dejarme el arma allí.

Tengo los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, preparado para saltar en cualquier momento. Gloss dirije una mirada a su hermana y a Enobaria.

—Deberíamos dejar de fingir ya, ¿no, chicas? —Dice él— Creo que ya es suficiente.

—¿Fingir qué, uno? —Inquiere Enobaria con un tono de inocencia inusual en ella.

La miro sin entender. Ella y Cashmere vuelven a reír como colegialas. Esto no es bueno ni de lejos. Gloss parece compadecerse.

—Que conste que fue idea de las tías, macho. —Dice, apoyando los brazos en el suelo y dejando que carguen el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue idea suya? —Pregunto, quizá de forma más brusca de la que pretendía.

Él hace un gesto hacia mi cabeza. Me llevo la mano a la frente y palpo algo esponjoso y de plástico, que se extiende por mi calva, pegado a la piel. Lo arranco para ver qué es y se me para el corazón.

Noto como se me calienta la cara de la vergüenza. Seguro que las cámaras capitolinas estarán dedicándome un primer plano mientras miro el objeto. Es una **compresa** , una de esas que usan las tías, que por suerte está nuevecita.

¡Me han pegado una compresa en la cabeza! ¡A mí! ¡Aquí en la Arena! ¡Me han pegado una compresa en la cabeza ante todo el país!

¡Oh, mutos tragadme!

—_—

574 palabras en total.

Creo que para haber escrito el fic a contrareloj no ha salido tan mal, aunque tengo mis dudas.

Por raro que suene, siempre me he preguntado si a las chicas que tenían la regla durante los Juegos les permitían usar compresas o algo (sólo a mí se me ocurre algo así, y encima me toca esa palabra clave). Es una duda existencial que creo que jamás resolveré.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
